Continued advancement in technology has enabled further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems. As such, new categories of computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable, hand held, or “palmtop” computer system, referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of a palmtop computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like. Many corporations have developed and are currently marketing their individual PDAs.
A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user's hand and as such is “palm-sized.” As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in the user's briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user's pocket. By virtue of its size, the palmtop computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
While the continuing miniaturization of computer systems has enabled a user to now carry in their pocket the equivalent of a computer system that once occupied an entire room, the miniaturization has also mandated a reduction in certain functions of the palmtop computer system. To support the diminutive form factor of the palmtop computer, certain functions and components normally associated with full sized computers have been reduced or eliminated.
Inherent to the size of the portable computer system, the display screen is substantially reduced. To replace the CRT (cathode ray tube) type display usually associated with a desktop computer system, a flat panel display has been developed. In one example, the display screen is a LCD (liquid crystal display). It is known that LCDs have an optimum viewing angle, as do most other display types. As such, a user may have to adjust how the portable computer system is held or supported to optimize the viewing angle to reduce glare and to improve viewing.
Another component whose functionality has been greatly reduced is the keyboard. The approximate dimensions of an average portable computer system such as a palmtop or PDA is about 4¾ inches long by 3¼ inches wide by ⅝ inches thick. The approximate dimensions of a normal keyboard is 7 (seven) inches tall by 19 inches wide by 1½ inches thick. As one could imagine, having to carry a full sized keyboard for inputting data into a portable computer system would defeat the purpose of the diminutive design of the portable computer system.
To overcome the loss of the keyboard for data entry, alternative methods for the inputting of data have been developed. In one example, the portable computer system 2 as shown in FIG. 1 Prior Art is configured with a software program that displays to the user, via display panel 5, a small graphic representing either a down-sized “qwerty” type keyboard without numbers or a small graphic that displays a numeric keyboard. Due to the limited display area, either the numeric input pad or the alphabetic input pad may be displayed, but neither at the same time. As such, if a user needs to input both numbers and letters, they must switch back and forth between the two graphic input pads. Additionally, to input a number or letter into the portable computer system, the user must singularly select each letter or number with a stylus 3 adapted to be utilized with the touch screen capabilities of the portable computer system. By requiring the user to touch each character as displayed, the task of inputting data is a slow and rather laborious process that is not conducive to the inputting of large amounts of data.
Still referring to FIG. 1 Prior Art, in another attempt to provide for data input, display panel 5 is configured with a handwriting recognition pad areas 6a and 6b. This recognition pad enables a user to input letters or numbers by “writing” them on the touch screen. Pad area 6a is adapted for alphabetic input and pad area 6b is adapted for numeric input. Each number or letter has a prescribed writing motion that must be utilized by the user to be recognized by the portable computer system. To input data, the user must singularly “write” each number or letter. By requiring the user to individually write each letter with the prescribed writing motion, this method of inputting data is also a slow and laborious process that is not conducive to the inputting of large amounts of data.